18. Schuld - Farfarello
Schuld - Farfarello is the eighteenth episode of the Weiss Kreuz anime. Characters Focused On *Farfarello *Ken *Ruth Entire Cast in Order of Appearance *Farfarello *Ken *Ruth *Omi *Schuldig *Nagi *Crawford *Persia (appiration) *Birman *Aya *Yohji Mid Episode Scene *Ken Overview Farfarello begins a string of attacks on churches causing Weiss to be tasked with eliminating him as a threat. Ken helps a woman called Ruth, and Omi helps him as well. When Ruth is kidnapped, they, and Aya and Yohji drive to rescue her from Farfarello who Persia has identified as a target. They reach the destination and Ken and Omi fight Farfarello, whilst outside Crawford engages both Aya and Yohji. Images File:Episode 18 - 001.png File:Episode 18 - 002.png File:Episode 18 - 003.png File:Episode 18 - 004.png File:Episode 18 - 005.png File:Episode 18 - 006.png File:Episode 18 - 007.png File:Episode 18 - 008.png File:Episode 18 - 009.png File:Episode 18 - 010.png File:Episode 18 - 011.png File:Episode 18 - 012.png File:Episode 18 - 013.png File:Episode 18 - 014.png File:Episode 18 - 015.png File:Episode 18 - 016.png File:Episode 18 - 017.png File:Episode 18 - 018.png File:Episode 18 - 019.png File:Episode 18 - 020.png File:Episode 18 - 021.png File:Episode 18 - 022.png File:Episode 18 - 023.png File:Episode 18 - 024.png File:Episode 18 - 025.png File:Episode 18 - 026.png File:Episode 18 - 027.png File:Episode 18 - 028.png File:Episode 18 - 029.png File:Episode 18 - 030.png File:Episode 18 - 031.png File:Episode 18 - 032.png File:Episode 18 - 033.png File:Episode 18 - 034.png File:Episode 18 - 035.png File:Episode 18 - 036.png File:Episode 18 - 037.png File:Episode 18 - 038.png File:Episode 18 - 039.png File:Episode 18 - 040.png File:Episode 18 - 041.png File:Episode 18 - 042.png File:Episode 18 - 043.png File:Episode 18 - 044.png File:Episode 18 - 045.png File:Episode 18 - 046.png File:Episode 18 - 047.png File:Episode 18 - 048.png File:Episode 18 - 049.png File:Episode 18 - 050.png File:Episode 18 - 051.png File:Episode 18 - 052.png File:Episode 18 - 053.png File:Episode 18 - 054.png File:Episode 18 - 055.png File:Episode 18 - 056.png File:Episode 18 - 057.png File:Episode 18 - 058.png File:Episode 18 - 059.png File:Episode 18 - 060.png File:Episode 18 - 061.png File:Episode 18 - 062.png File:Episode 18 - 063.png File:Episode 18 - 064.png File:Episode 18 - 065.png File:Episode 18 - 066.png File:Episode 18 - 067.png File:Episode 18 - 068.png File:Episode 18 - 069.png File:Episode 18 - 070.png File:Episode 18 - 071.png File:Episode 18 - 072.png File:Episode 18 - 073.png File:Episode 18 - 074.png File:Episode 18 - 075.png File:Episode 18 - 076.png File:Episode 18 - 077.png File:Episode 18 - 078.png File:Episode 18 - 079.png File:Episode 18 - 080.png File:Episode 18 - 081.png File:Episode 18 - 082.png File:Episode 18 - 083.png File:Episode 18 - 084.png File:Episode 18 - 085.png File:Episode 18 - 086.png File:Episode 18 - 087.png File:Episode 18 - 088.png File:Episode 18 - 089.png File:Episode 18 - 090.png File:Episode 18 - 091.png File:Episode 18 - 092.png File:Episode 18 - 093.png File:Episode 18 - 094.png File:Episode 18 - 095.png File:Episode 18 - 096.png File:Episode 18 - 097.png File:Episode 18 - 098.png File:Episode 18 - 099.png File:Episode 18 - 100.png File:Episode 18 - 101.png File:Episode 18 - 102.png File:Episode 18 - 103.png File:Episode 18 - 104.png File:Episode 18 - 105.png File:Episode 18 - 106.png File:Episode 18 - 107.png File:Episode 18 - 108.png File:Episode 18 - 109.png File:Episode 18 - 110.png File:Episode 18 - 111.png File:Episode 18 - 112.png File:Episode 18 - 113.png File:Episode 18 - 114.png File:Episode 18 - 115.png File:Episode 18 - 116.png File:Episode 18 - 117.png After Credits Scenario Ken comments on an artist's cult like following, Yohji comments those who listen lose control, go insane and die. Omi remarks that the dangerous melody is a prelude to destruction, Aya that the prelude brings the final curtain bringing madness and death. Episode Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Kritiker Category:Media